All I Ever Need
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Knowing that someone loves you, gives you so much strength.  Sweet Kataang one-shot.  Based on the song, Knowing That You Love Me by Journey


All I Ever Need

A cool breeze swept over the Southern Air Temple one morning. Aang was busy tending to the grounds making the new grass bloom on the rocks. He had worked long and hard to get this place to look the way it used too. If he was rebuilding the world, the Air Temples had to be included. Monk Gyatso would be proud of his recreation. Of course, the new beauty wasn't all done by him. With the help of the love of his life, he was able to start a new life among the Southern Air Temple… Katara

Sitting on the ledge, Aang gazed at the clouds souring in the sky. Each one of them meant something to Aang. Because with each cloud, he liked to match a reason of why he loved Katara. It was a tenderly treasure to him.

_I still see the look in your eyes  
The night you walked into my life  
And how we danced  
And the way that we touched  
Let me know you'd be mine  
And how your love has set me free  
An angel watching over me._

As the wind calmed, Aang heard someone approaching from behind him. Turning around he was delighted to see Katara standing there.

"How are things going?" She asked sweetly.

Aang went into a trance. Just the sound of her voice was enough to move his soul.

"Very well, I must say. The garden has been planted, and I've rebuilt the air-ball field. I plan to earth-bend the sacred part of the temple to its original state tomorrow.

Katara smiled and took a seat beside him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around his body. "You are so creative," she said.

Aang replied with a kiss on her lips as well. "I'd never be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

_You lift me up if I should fall  
Showing me love  
When I was blind to it all  
I face the fire and I stand tall  
Knowing that you love me_

_Shared my dreams, gave me wings to soar  
My guiding light through the raging storm  
I find my strength to carry on  
Knowing that you love me._

Blushing with love, Katara leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. The part of him shared with nobody else.

"I could spend an eternity like this, with you by my side," she said.

The two watched the clouds in the sky. Mesmerized by the way they were shaped. "It's so beautiful up here," Katara said. I remember the first time we came here together. It looked so different back then, then it is now. We really did a number of improvements."

Aang took a look over the temple. She was right; it was already starting to look like it did a hundred years ago.

"Katara, Aang said. Katara shifted her head to look in Aang's eyes. "

Yes, Aang?"

"What was it like when you were young?"

The waterbender leaned closer to the Avatar and pressed her face against his body.

"It was much happier with my mother alive. I cherish what few memories I have with her. Indeed, I look back onto them everyday. We used to go for walks through the snow all the time, just the two of us. She used to tell me how things were when she was a little girl, and how much she believed the world would soon get better. She was the one who instilled so much hope in me. The one who was not only my mother, but my best friend."

Aang looked at Katara as tears began to pour down her cheek. Oh how he wished he could have met such the woman who brought such an amazing daughter to the world.

_If I could, I'd go back in time  
To be there the day you were born  
To hold you close  
Or to see your smile  
And rock you away in my arms  
To stand beside you through the t__ears  
Letting go of all the fears_

Aang reached a hand out to wipe the tear falling off her cheek. He gently moved her head to face him and smiled. "I know for a fact that your mother would be very proud of all that you have done for the world. You were the one who made her wish come true. The one who kept the faith no matter what challenges came in the way." You are very special, Katara."

Katara's eyes began to dry up. The tears were beginning to go away, and Aang was glad. It hurt him to see his love in sorrow. He pulled her closer to him, and presented her with another kiss.

As the wind blew faster, Aang whispered in her ear: "And you spreaded that hope into me. Knowing that you love me, gives me so much strength."

_You lift me up if I should fall_  
_Showing me love when I was blind to it all_  
_I face the fire and I stand tall_  
_Knowing that you love me_

All of a sudden, the clouds formed together and it started to rain. Aang did not like the rain very much. It reminded him too much of when he left his people. He stood up and began to walk away. However, he was stopped when a soft hand grasped his own.

Looking back, he saw Katara still sitting on the edge, while the rain poured down. "Its ok, it's just the rain," she said.

"Come, stay with me."

Aang couldn't say no to Katara. He loved her way too much.

Flexing his body around, he sat back down and let the rain pour over his robes. Katara leaned close to him to keep each other warm. Surprisingly, it did very much. It was as if Katara's heart was warming his own heart.

While her element showered them, Katara and Aang gazed into each other's eyes. Even if it wasn't beautiful outside at the moment, Katara shined like a diamond in the sky. The rain dripped from her cheek and fell onto her lap. Her blue eyes glowed through the water droplets. Aang felt himself go into another trance. This time, he and Katara were both eclipsed by it. The two held each other tight, as the thunder roared through the sky. In the rain, they felt so special together.

_Ooh, someone to care_  
_And someone to share_  
_The little things that bring joy_  
_To my life ooh, it scares me_  
_We're so close but in my heart_  
_It's got to know_  
_I can't imagine me in a world without you_

Katara rubbed a hand down his arrow. The cool wet rain slipped through her fingers with ease. She then pulled him closer to give him another kiss. The storm continued for an hour, but Katara and Aang just sat still embraced in a long kiss. No matter what was happening in the world, their love would always remain strong.

_You lift me up if I should fall_  
_Showing me love_  
_When I was blind to it all_  
_I face the fire and I stand tall_  
_Knowing that you love me_

_Shared my dreams, gave me wings to soar_  
_My guiding light through the raging storm_  
_I find my strength to carry on_  
_Knowing that you love me._

Soon the storm past, and the wind calmed, Aang and Katara ended their kiss. It was time to go inside and get dried off.

"Oh, look at me, I'm a total mess," Katara said looking at the rain and mud on her robes.

Aang giggled. "Oh, you still look just as beautiful."

Katara brushed her hair out of her face to give another smile. She helped Aang to his feet so they could look at the sun coming out.

"That's all I ever need," Katara said.

Aang looked at his girlfriend in confusion. "What's that? He asked.

Katara faced him and kissed him again on the lips.

"Is knowing that you love me."

**Just a little one shot I had in mind. I love this song very much and I always believed it fit for Aang and Katara. Well, please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
